


Entertainment

by DarkElven



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingering, Halamshiral, Multi, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElven/pseuds/DarkElven
Summary: Duke Gaspard is bored. He has granted the Inquisitor entry to the Grand Ball in Halamshiral, but so far, he has gotten nothing in return. When he finds the Inquisitor sneaking around Celene's quarters, though, he has just the right idea how she is going to pay him back. That they find Celene's boytoy bound to her bed is just the cherry on top of the cake, one he is fully intending to enjoy.
Relationships: Duke Gaspard/Inquisitor, Gaspard de Chalons/Female Inquisitor, Gaspard de Chalons/Female Inquisitor/Male Soldier
Kudos: 32





	Entertainment

“Where are you going, Inquisitor?”

She swirled around at the deep voice behind her, surprised at his proximity. The Duke loomed over her, his powerful stature towering, a musky scent of wine and clean sweat filling the air. 

“Duke Gaspard. I just… had to get some air.” She licked her lips, self-conscious. She hadn’t expected anyone to find her here, spying around the Empress’ quarters. But the Duke looked like he knew exactly what she had come for. There was something dangerous about him and she swallowed.

“It is a rather boring event, isn’t it.” His voice was teasing, low. She gave him a tentative smile and made to go past him back into the fray, but he blocked her way with one arm. She caught her breath as she nearly bumped into him and looked up. His eyes were dark behind his mask, but she could see the corner of his lips curl upwards in a slow, suggestive way.

“I do have some ideas on how to make it more… entertaining,” he said and before she knew what was happening, his hand closed around her arm and she felt herself being pushed backward, around the corner of the floor.

“Du—” she started to protest, but he clasped the other hand over her mouth.

“Don’t say anything, Inquisitor,” he growled, “you wouldn’t want the rest of the ball to catch you in the private chambers of the Empress, would you?”

Everything happened so fast and it was hard to catch her breath beneath his large hand. He steered her at one arm and when she tried to free herself with the other, it was like fighting a mountain. A door fell shut behind him, then he stopped.

“Will you look at that.”

The amusement was clear in his voice as he looked past her towards something in the room. “We have company, Inquisitor. The Empress’s little boy toy.”

He still had her in his grip, but now he released her. She gasped for breath, but before she could do anything else, she was swirled around so her back was pressed against the Duke. She gasped. A man was laying on a large bed, completely naked, his hands cuffed to the bedpost. He stared at them with wide eyes. Behind her, the Duke moved his arm around her and she squeaked as he cupped her breast, pressing it hard.

Again, she tried to free herself, but the Duke was too strong and held her easily. His hand started to massage her breast and she could feel his hot breath against her neck. “Please don’t,” she breathed, still staring at the man on the bed. The Duke just chuckled in a low voice and his other hand wandered over her waist towards the belt of her trousers.

“A pity that you didn’t adhere to the dress code, Inquisitor. A skirt is so much more easily lifted. But then again… I never would have gotten to appreciate your ass as much as in these trousers. They do fit you quite nicely.”

She could feel him move against her and gasped as she felt the huge bulge in his pants press against her in a steady, seductive rhythm. She felt her nipple harden beneath his hand and sucked in a breath. “No, I—“ she started, trying to squirm away from his grip, but to no avail.

“You do owe me, Inquisitor. Without me, you would never have gotten into the ball.”

A small squeal escaped her as she realized that he had opened her belt and suddenly, his hand was in her pants. She could feel the calluses on his palm as he cupped her, his fingers deftly parting the locks between her legs before they dipped deeper. 

“Also, you wouldn’t want to disappoint our audience, would you?”

It was all too much. The alcohol coursing through her, the feeling of his hand on her breast where he rolled her nipple, his fingers on her clit, the man before her whose cock had started to stiffen. Without meaning to, she moaned as he found her clit and started to stroke it. She could feel the Duke chuckle against her neck, then he grabbed her chin and turned her head towards himself. “There we go,” he growled, and then his lips were on hers, kissing her hard. His tongue pushed into her mouth in the same rhythm as his fingers stroked her and a hot spike of desire went through her.

He worked her thoroughly, one finger pressing on her clit, again and again, growling appreciatively at the wetness he found, until she thought her legs would give way under her and she moaned deep in her throat. She would come any second, only one more, one more… Suddenly, he pulled his hand out, but before she could utter any more than a frustrated sound, he pulled down her pants and pushed her forward toward the bed.

The man laying there still stared at them. He hadn’t said a single word but his cock was hard and itching. She could see a drop of precum on its tip, and the man was biting his lip. She knew she was flushed and hot, and licked her lips as she stepped out of her pants. For now, nothing mattered but this room. The Duke was still behind her and now she felt his hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her forward. She had barely time to register what was happening before she felt his cock slide between her legs from behind and she moaned loudly as it brushed over her clit, rubbing through the wetness, up and down. And then he was finally sliding into her, hard and large and it was all she could to do to hold on as the Duke started to fuck her hard and fast. 

“Maker,” the man on the bed groaned and she opened her eyes to find him staring at them both, a pleading look in his eyes. His cock was directly in front of her and without thinking, she leaned forward and took him in her mouth. He bucked towards her and the sound of their moans filled the room.

“Yes,” the Duke panted, “good. Suck him while I fuck you.” 

She could feel him thrust even harder, his fingernails digging into her hips as he filled her every inch, while she ran her tongue over the cock in front of her, then closed her lips around his tip, sucking him in the same rhythm as the Duke moved within her. The man was so aroused that he came nearly instantly, but she wasn’t far behind, swallowing his semen as her orgasm swept over her. But still, the Duke kept going and she whimpered helplessly beneath his powerful thrusts. Then, suddenly, he pulled out and she gasped at the cold wetness between her legs. The man before her whimpered slightly with helpless thrusts of his hips as the Duke’s hand came around her and grabbed his cock, expertly working it until he was ready to go once more.

“Time for some work, Inquisitor,” the Gaspard murmured, ripping at her jacket until she heard a button pop. Quickly, she disposed of it, moaning as the Duke pulled her tunic down, ripping it until her tits spilled over it so he could grab them, pressing them hard, his fingers teasing her nipples until they were hard and swollen. Her head swam with desire and she willingly moved onto the bed. She felt the Duke’s hands on her hips as he positioned her exactly as he wanted her, her sex open and swollen, ripe with sweet wetness. Slowly, teasingly, he pressed her downwards until she felt the stranger’s cock slide into her, her head falling back with a deep moan. She was joined by the man who willingly, eagerly pushed up his hips to meet hers and for a few, glorious thrusts, she rode him, her own orgasm just a touch away. But just before she was done for, she was again stopped, whimpering in frustration.

“I will have that sweet ass of yours. I’ve been dreaming about it ever since I first saw you, Inquisitor,” Gaspard growled behind her and for a second, she stiffened in fear. But his hand was between her legs, spreading her wetness eagerly over her asshole, and then she felt him enter her, one thumb stretching, while his other hand soothingly stroked her back. The other man was still thrusting into her from beneath, but he had slowed down, and her breath came in short hot bursts as she felt strung like a bow. And then, the finger moved and her orgasm exploded through her, stars in front of her eyes. Before the waves had dissipated, the finger was replaced by the Duke’s hot, pulsing cock and she gave a strangled cry. She tried to move away but Gaspard grabbed her hair, pulling hard to hold her in position and she gasped as she was stretched to the point of pain.

“Maker, yes,” Gaspard growled, moaning loudly as he buried himself deep within her, a sound that was echoed by the man beneath who bucked against her,  _ in _ her, and then the Duke started to move. Slowly at first, then more quickly, in tandem with the cock in her pussy. Pain and desire swirled through her and she could do nothing but hold on as the two men fucked her. Stars were in front of her eyes and it was as if she consisted of nothing but throbbing lust until she came again, violently, as the man beneath spilled himself with a load, sobbing groan. The Duke held on for another few deep, painful thrusts before he stiffened and pumped his seed into her, growling as he came.

Her legs gave way beneath her as he pulled out of her and let her go, and she collapsed onto the bed, next to the panting stranger. When she looked up, catching her breath, she saw the Duke smile down on her, as he slowly took off his jacket and the silk shirt.

“Don’t think I’m done with you, Inquisitor. The night is still young.”


End file.
